It's In Our Blood
by SV Shippers Inc
Summary: Lilli and Alyssa Vaughn are two of the best agents in the CIA. One of their parents, Sydney Vaughn, goes on a mission, and is captured. It is up to Lilli and Lyssa to get her back. But in the process, they learn some disturbing things about their family.
1. Chapter 1

Lillian and Alyssa Vaughn walked into the debriefing room at a CIA office in Los Angeles, California. They had just gotten back from their downloading mission in Paris.

"Great job, kids," Agent Dixon said happily.

"Mission complete."

"Thank you, Agent Dixon," replied Lilli seriously.

Agent Dmitri Schlotz looked up from his camera screen with an evil grin. "Perfect," he said, his Russian accent climbing over his fake English one.

He took a computer disk from its slot, and slipped it into a transmitter disguised as a book. He had taken the transmitter from the CIA storeroom earlier that day.

The boss will love this, he thought, with another unnerving grin.

IT'S IN OUR BLOOD

Sydney Vaughn drove into her driveway at her home in Los Angeles. She looked up at the front of the house, the door was wide open. "Please don't tell me Lilli and Lyssa left the door open again!" she mumbled as she walked up the sidewalk. Stepping into the house, she closed the door behind her. Carrying two grocery bags, she headed towards the kitchen, when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my gosh!" Sydney exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Agent Scruffy stood in the middle of the combat floor. "Come on, Rocket," he called. "It's your turn."

Alyssa Vaughn looked up. "I'm coming," she replied. Standing, she jogged toward him.

They took their stances. After a few seconds, they were going at each other. Lyssa jumped up, dodging Scruffy's low kick, aimed at her legs. While off guard, Lyssa delivered a swift jab kick, which sent Scruffy flying to the other side of the room. Lyssa took back her stance, Scruffy delivered another low kick. This time, she dived over him headfirst. Landing in a rolled up position, she jumped to her feet.

"Good work, Rocket," Agent Scruffy smiled at her.

"Thank you, sir," she replied in her no nonsense tone. She walked back to the bench near the wall of the room. Lilli laced up her shoes getting ready to take her turn.

"You next Comp. Wiz.," Scruffy called to Lilli.

"Coming," she called back. She did a flying cartwheel, launching herself into the air. She landed in her fighting stance right behind Scruffy. She took a swing at his head, but he caught her fist in his hand.

"Nice try," he grunted, forcing her hand back. She swung her other hand at his chest, once again he blocked it. "Don't try to kill me, Lils!" he cried.

She sprang up as he tried to land a punch on her arm. "Nice try," she growled. She launched herself over his head again, and landed him on his back with hands in her iron grip. "I win," she smiled.

"The unbeatable comp wiz" he grinned back.

Sydney frantically dialed her cell phone. It started ringing. "Come on," she almost screamed.

"Hello, this is …" the voice was cut off by Sydney's frantic one.

"Michael," she sighed. "Someone broke in," she said as calmly as she could.

"WHAT!" Michael said. "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine," she said. "Send in a team. NOW!" She knew this was no ordinary house thief.

"Okay, Syd, me and a team are coming in. Stay put."

She said a quiet, "Yes," and hung up. She looked around the house. All the electronics looked like they were unfinished, including the girls' PS2. "Someone wanted something, but what," she mused. Then she remembered one thing.

Years ago, Sydney's 'presumed' dead mother had given her a pair of earrings when they had found out that she was alive. She rushed to her room and opened an untouched drawer. She opened a small box where she kept the earrings, they were gone.

"They weren't just transmitters," she said bitterly. "They were bugs." Just then the door opened behind her.

"Sydney!" Michael said worriedly, rushing over to embrace her in his strong arms. But Sydney was still thinking, what has happened.

"Syd don't touch anything, we're doing a sweep," said a familiar voice. It was Dixon, followed by a pair of twins.

"Mom!" they cried, running over to her. She gave them hugs.

"It's alright kids," she insured them. She looked around for the first time.

Everything was a mess. Nightstands were tipped over, and Sydney's favorite picture of she and Vaughn was broken. Then she looked at her kids and husband, dressed in black, guns draped over their shoulders.

Someone yelled outside of the room. They all ran towards it. "Not good," said Larry Sceno, a newly minted agent. "Bad news, guys," he said, panicked. "We've got a bomb. There's only 50 seconds left!" The world seemed to stop. "Lils, can you disarm it?" asked Sceno.

"I can try," she replied. Lilli grabbed it and ran her fingers along the outside, looking for a seam. She found it, and her muscles bulged as she tore it open. Her eyes swept over the insides, not bothering to check how much time was left.

Her study of bombs had taken her through all kinds of wiring. This was included. She broke the green, yellow, blue and purple wires, taking care not to touch the reds. Finally, she checked the timer. It had stopped with one second left on the clock.

"What kind of bomb was it?" asked Vaughn.

"A Russian U-25 nuclear type. There's a name on it. 'Russian Alliance Intelligence. Created by-' " Her voice quivered, her eyes hardened. "'Dmitri Schlotz.' Former employee of the CIA."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, 'former?'" Sydney asked, confused. Dixon turned toward her.

"Schlotz disappeared this morning, along with 2 U-25's and a 9-millimeter pistol."

She looked at him, could this be true? "You mean he's part of R.A.Intel?" she asked angrily, thinking that, if she got the chance, she'd kill him for putting them in danger.

"We need to get back to H-Q," Alyssa said, "So we can discuss this more thoroughly."

They all nodded their heads. Three agents stayed behind to collect information while the others hurried to black SUVs waiting outside. They needed to find out who did this, and fast.

Dmitri walked through the streets of Vienna, hardly noticing the wonderful scenery and buildings. He was talking on his cell phone.

"Good work, Dmitri," a misty voice said over the phone. "I would be even more pleased if you're assassination attempt had not been an attempt, but a successful kill."

"Sorry ma'am, but I did the best I could."

"The best could be better." There was a click, then static.

Dmitri sighed. "Women," he mumbled to himself.

They were all settled in optech at H-Q, when Dixon stood up. "This is Mr. Sark," Dixon said stonily. "I'm sure Agent Bristow-Vaughn is familiar with him."

He looked at Sydney, her eyes hardening as she stared at the man on the surrounding computer screens.

"Mr. Sark," Dixon went on, "Is second hand at R.A.Intel."

"Then who's first in command?" Lilli asked, surprised.

Alyssa spoke up. "No one knows for sure, but everyone in Europe is looking for him." She sat back down.

Dixon leaned across the table. "That's why we're sending in a team of three." He looked at everyone carefully. "This team will consist of Agent Sceno, Agent Bristow-Vaughn and myself."

Lilli asked, "What is the mission?"

This time, Sceno spoke. "We're going to take down R.A.Intel," he replied coldly. "And we leave in three days."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sydney was having lunch when a wave of nausea took over her body. She tried to stand but fell back into her chair. She found her cell phone and called a doctor. He came to the house to take her to the E.R. After the ambulance took her there, they ran some tests on her. She felt like fainting, but kept her eyes open until the doctors came back. "Ma'am I'm pleased to inform you that you are going to have a child." She blacked. 

Lyssa could hear the fall of her feet as she pumped her way around the track. 

"Alyssa," Lilli's voice echoed across the field. 

Lyssa looked up and saw her sister waving her arms around up in the stands. She jogged over to her. 

"Come on," Lilli said. "We need to go to H-Q for the final meeting at Op-Tech!" 

She nodded her head and said, "I need to freshen up. I'll meet you in the parking lot." 

Soon, they were driving down to H-Q in a new rental car. They walked into the office area and got onto an elevator which took them to the bottom level of the building. Once they reached Op-Tech, everyone was there. 

Michael nodded at them as they sat down. 

Dixon walked in carrying three manila folders. "This," he said, handing out he information to Syd, Sceno and himself, "Is your new I.D. information, including passports, money, tickets, and aliases." They nodded, opening the folders to take a look. "So read as much as you can before then." 

Everyone agreed as Dixon explained they would have to be tracked with undetectable bugs, so they would stay safe. After the meeting, Sydney pulled Dixon aside and closed the door to Op-Tech. Dixon looked at her. "Syd, what's wrong?" He stood up and walked over. 

"Dixon can you keep a secret?" Sydney asked seriously. 

"Anything, Syd," Dixon replied, confused. 

Sydney slowly started to explain. "I'm ….. pregnant," she confessed. She slid into a chair behind her, her eyes brimming with tears. 

"What?" Dixon asked, surprised. "But, Syd, you can't…." 

"Oh yes I will, Dixon. I have to go," she said, looking like she wanted to cry. 

Dixon came over and said, "Syd, I understand. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe." But in his mind, he doubted these words. 

Sydney nodded. "Thank you, Dixon." Then they both looked at the clock. It was time to leave for Russia.


	4. Chapter 4

A shadowy figureentered the private chambers of the leader of R.A.Intel. "Ma'am, the CIA has decided to investigate us. They are sending in a team of three agents, Sceno, Vaughn and Dixon. I hope this information is important to you. It took quite a bit of hacking to obtain it."

"You should shut your mouth about things like that. This place could be bugged. I will not have anyone finding out about our plans."

"How could this place be bugged? It's perfectly safe, and you know it-"

A hand whipped out to slash the cheek of the man's handsome face. "Don't talk to me that way, young man," the voice hissed. It seemed as if the voice itself were poison.

The man got to his feet, the force of the blow having knocked him to the ground. "You'll regret that," he hissed to himself.

"Sydney Vaughn is the Agent Vaughn you spoke of, is she not?" The voice cut through the air like a knife, through tension that the man hadn't even known was there.

"Yes ma'am."

"Catch her and the others as soon as they arrive in Russia."

"How do you know they're going to Russia?"

"If they know that we're the Russian Alliance Intelligence, don't you think they would most likely go to Russia?"

"Yes ma'am." The man knew a dismissal when he heard it. He hurried out of the chamber, leaving the woman cackling in her chair.

Sydney Vaughn stared out of the airplane window, thinking. Why didn't she tell Vaughn about the baby? The baby! She smiled to herself. What would she call it? Would it be a boy or a girl? Speaking of girls, what would Lyssa and Lilli think? She shook her head. Of course they'd love a sister or brother! "And why didn't I tell Vaughn?!" she mumbled accusingly.

"Tell him what?" Sceno's voice hovered above her.

She looked up at him and smiled half heartedly. "Oh, I forgot to tell him about a conference with Lils teacher today," she lied and went on, "You know, she's an A student!" That was true.

"Oh!" Sceno said, and Dixon walked in.

"Come on, guys, we're about to land." Syd looked out the window one more time. The lights of Russia gleamed, and an enemy waited in the darkness. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lilli and Alyssa sat at the computer screen in the debriefing room at the C.I.A. Op-Tech. They were using the bug on their mother to watch the team's progress.

"I'll hope she'll be O.K." Alyssa said, a worried expression plastered to her face.

"She better be, or else Dad'll freak out even more than he has. With that stupid bomb we got, he expects someone to jump out of the dark and throw one at mom!" Lilli exclaimed, exasperated with her father's behavior.

The image on the screen was that of her mother, Dixon and Sceno getting into a taxi.

The cabbie turned around and fired his watch at Sydney. She froze and turned limp. The man did the same to Dixon and Sceno.

The last thing the twins saw before the screen went blank was the man pulling off his mask. It was Sark.

Lyssa turned to Lilli, the look on her face that of a troubled child.

"We can't let Dad know about this," Lilli whispered, using her top notch spy skills to make sure no one was listening.

"Yes, but we have to go after them," Lyssa said, her voice desperate.

"Go after who?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

The girls turned to face Daniel Flinkman and Jason Weiss. "No one," Lilli said hurriedly. She winced. She sounded too suspicious.

"You're gonna go rescue your mom, aren't you?" asked Dan. "Her bug just sent off an alarm in Dad's workroom."

Lyssa's eyes went wild with fear. Lilli could tell what she was thinking. "Does our Dad know?" she asked.

Jason's eyes were sad. _What a beautiful color,_ Lyssa thought, but shoved it from her mind. Romance should not be thought of at a time like this.

"I'm afraid so," Jason said.

"We'll come with you," Dan offered.

Lilli was about to protest, but the look in the boy's eyes could not be defied.

"Alright, but we've got to be careful," Alyssa said.

"We will," Dan replied.

"How are we going to get equipment?" asked Lyssa, turning towards her sister.

"Well, we could always hack into the storeroom."

"Sounds like a plan," Dan said.

They decided to hack into the computer system which would be one way.

"When should we go?" asked Jason, spinning in one of the office chairs.

Lyssa stopped him. "We need to go now!" she said, annoyed.

"Sorry, Captain Serious," he said sarcastically.

They looked at each other for a minute.

"Come on, let's get going." She grabbed something from the shelf above her. It was a blue print of the CIA storeroom.


	6. Chapter 6

A girl walked into the private chambers of the head of R.A.Intel. For most R.A.I. agents, this was a surprise, but it was most common with the 'Admiral.'

"Come here, Michaela," the Admiral's stern voice commanded.

The girl walked forward, wondering why the Admiral wanted her so close.

"We have acquired three prisoners from the CIA. It will be your job, as an agent-in-training, to learn to torture and do so to them. Your first victim will be Sydney Vaughn."

The girl nodded, ignoring all of the questions that flooded her mind. One popped out of her mouth, though she tried to stop it. "I thought we were friends with the CIA. Why do we need to capture and torture their agents?" Immediately, she clapped a hand to her mouth, and scrambled to her knees, begging forgiveness for speaking so freely.

"No need to apologize, dear, and I know you are most obedient, so you will follow these orders for me."

"Yes, Admiral." She knew the Admiral had a soft spot for her, and tried to harden it, because she knew she might be her superior's downfall. Let's just hope that never happens, she thought.

So sorry this was so short, and I'm sorry I didn't put it up yesterday, but I was kind of busy, and I completely forgot about it. And I'm sorry I didn't post last Saturday, but I was at Six Flags all day, and I didn't get home till 10:20. I'll have a new post up on Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a bright light, too bright. Sydney opened her eyes, her head throbbed with pain. She sat up as a metal door opened with a loud bang. "Where am I?" she grumbled as a blurry form walked into the room with a black case.

"Hello," said a small voice. It did not seem to be friendly.

Slowly, Sydney's vision came back. In front of her, a small girl, no more than thirteen, leaned over her, with a menacing smile.

"Who are you?" Sydney said slowly.

"My name is Michaela Revy."

She did not know that name. Sydney closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. She looked up. The girl was opening the case.

"This," Michaela smiled, "Is connected to your chair, or torture table." She came up to Sydney again.

Sydney looked at Michaela, she looked … familiar. She watched as she clipped two chargers to wire bands around her legs, that was when she noticed those eyes. Those green eyes! She looked again and saw that the girl's light chestnut hair was almost a version of her own. She was about to speak, but Michaela got there first.

"This remote," she pointed, "Will give you 10 to 100 volts of electricity if you don't talk."

Short again, I know, but the next one is long.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi peoples!

Here is the 8th chapter! Hope you like it!!

Lyssa, Lilli, Dan, and Jason ran towards the storeroom, afraid that an agent would jump out, and forbid them to rescue the agents missing in actions

Finally they reached their destination, and Lilli stepped up to the security computer screen.

She traced the edges of the screen, looking for a button that would activate the screen, and a key board.

She found it in the right- up hand corner, and pushed it mechanic machinery whirred, and out came the key board.

Nothing happened on screen, she glared at it and pushed the button again.

She noticed Dan try to come forward, she turned to give him her mothers death glare. She turned her attention back to the screen, which had come to life with color.

She entered her password thinking, "So now I have competition." She glanced at the boy behind her, romantic thoughts filling her head. She pushed them away, focusing on the task at hand.

She hacked her way into the CIA storeroom files.

She found the one that belonged to the storeroom, and typed in the password that activated the door.

It slid open and they walked inside.

Michael .C. Vaughn sat at his desk in the CIA main building. A dark scowl crossed his face as he reached over and pressed a button linked to an intercom, which went throughout the entire CIA building.

"Marshall?" he waited, "Marshall?!" his scowl increased, and his intercom beeped.

"Vaughn here, do we have tabs on Syd?" he answered.

He gave himself a mental kick, "I mean do we have tabs on agent Bristow-Vaughn." he said quickly.

She's not Syd at work Michael he told himself. Be professional. That made him think of the day they met, he smiled to himself .

"We've got her signal on screen Vaughn." said Marshall.

"Uh Vaughn could you wait a minute?" Marshall did not wait for an answer. Michael waited as he heard small yells of frustration between the agents in Marshall's office.

He thought about Sydney again, her chestnut hair, and soft brown eyes. He was about to drift off to Sydney world when Marshall's frantic voice brought him back down to earth.

"Hey, Vaughn?" Marshall was quite for a minute, "I know you're worried about Sydney, but we just lost her signal."

Vaughn was instantly alert. Sydney! Missing! Now he was freaking out.

Sydney Anne Bristow had ran out of his life once because of the Russians.

He was not about to lose her again.

So did you like! Please r&r! You keep us writing! bye!


	9. Chapter 9

            Sark, the dreaded companion of 'The Man', waited for his enemy to be unloaded and put in their cells. He knew what 'The Man' planned to do, use little Michaela to torture them. It was part of a very good plan that 'The Man' had come up with.

            He saw Dmitri Schlotz come into the hangar, a grim smile on his face. He thinks he could have done better, I bet, Sark thought.

Schlotz was his companion in almost everything, yet Sark hated him. He was afraid that 'The Man' would throw him away like an old rag doll, and replace him with Schlotz.   'The Admiral' was very close to him, but Sark had no idea why. What would someone as great as 'The Admiral' want something like Schlotz in their employment.

"Hi, Sarky," Schlotz said, using the name Sark hated the most. It reminded him of his… No, he wouldn't think about that. No one except 'The Admiral' knew about that.

"Hey, Dmitri," he replied, arrogantly.

"You did a great job, you know, the only one who could ever catch Agent Bristow-Vaughn." Schlotz compliment was not heard.

Sark was deep in thought about his family. His mother, whom he was terrified of. His father, who he didn't know that well. And his sister, whom he had just helped capture. He was forbidden to talk about his father and sister, but he just wanted to know them better. His sister had been transformed into his enemy, his father hated him and had no clue who he was or that eh even existed. They lived on the other side of the planet, and he was brought up to hate them.

So was his niece, little Michaela. A conflict within the family, he thought sadly. Why couldn't I have been born into a normal life and family? He certainly wished Michaela had.

Well there you have it. We're so sorry that we couldn't get this up last Saturday. We'll try to give you **_TWO _**posts tomorrow. Please read and review.        


	10. Chapter 10

            Michaela stared at the woman in front of her.

Sydney Anne Bristow stared back, her eyes showed no emotion, no hate, no fear.

"Now," Michaela said, slowly walking around the trembling Sydney. "Will you talk? I don't think you want anymore of this." She snapped the electrical clips threateningly.

The agent glared at Michaela. "I'm not talking, and _you can't_ make me," Sydney said through gritted teeth.

"You don't want to do that," Michaela said, in the same sassy tone. They glared at each other. Maybe, thought Michaela, she would ask the Admiral for help. No! She thought again. That would make her look weak, and unable to be a good agent.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Sydney said harshly.

Michaela turned to her; she definitely did not like this woman, or her attitude. "Oh," Michaela smiled. "I think you'll survive." She closed the door as she watched Agent Bristow-Vaughn screaming in pain. Maybe this job wasn't so bad.   


	11. Chapter 11

Lilli walked into the storeroom, trying to keep her mouth closed. If she let it drop, she would most likely look like an inexperienced agent. The problem was, Marshall had come up with a ton of new technology. She was pleased to see Dan's mouth drop open, he, whose own father had invented the stuff. She turned to look at them, smirking at Dan, who closed his mouth tightly.

"Well, let's get started."

They split up, into pairs, and Lilli just happened to be pared with Dan. They said not a word to each other, picking up anything that looked cool or useful.

Lilli spotted her favorite gadget, a laptop disguised as a book, and picked one up.

After about an hour of rummaging around and giving each other the cold shoulder, Dan burst out, "What's it like?"

She looked up from a watch-shaped gadget to give him a puzzled frown. "What's what like?"

He sighed. "Don't you know anything?"

Lilli was about to defend herself, but he held up a hand. "Your parents are the top agents in the CIA. They're famous among the many agencies of the world. I was wondering what it feels like to be their child."

She stared at him. Did he really just ask me about that? She thought. "Well, it's really just like living with a normal family. Except we're consistently on missions and at work. We go to school, Mom cooks, we have family time. There's not really anything special that we see in our parents. They're just Mom and Dad from LA."

He smiled, she smiled back. They continued the search, but this time, it was anything but silent.

Jason Weiss looked around the storeroom. He could definitely have some fun here. He smiled and walked forward, grabbing any available gadget his hands could reach.

"You know," said Alyssa Vaughn, "You don't really need all that." She turned and flashed a brilliant smile in his direction, but her eyes were stone cold.

He looked at her. She was perfect. She and her sister didn't do anything wrong. I winder, he thought slyly, if she ever notices me. He watched as she moved around the storeroom tables as quick as she could, when he blurted out an unexpected question.

"Alyssa Vaughn, do you like me?" he said, staring at her.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "I don't think this is the time or place for this, Jason."

But he did not like that answer. "But yo-"

He was cut off as Lyssa walked right over and stood in front of him. "Jason Weiss, shut up." The, without hesitation, she kissed him.

Jason got his answer.

Hehehehehe. We love that part. Well, people, here's your double post. Sorry I couldn't get it up yesterday, but I was really busy, and didn't have enough time. Keep a lookout for Chapter 12 on Wednesday. More kissy stuff, coming your way. Bye.


End file.
